fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadgetron Takeover!
This is a episode of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters Main Characters *Ratchet *Clank *Skidd McMarxx *Skidd's agent *Gadgetron CEO *Evil Racer *"Steve McQwark" *Robot tourists *Darla Gratch *Holostar studios guy *HelpDesk Girl *Chairman Drek Enemies *Blarg Elite Guards *Armed transports *Test Dummies *Chompers *Seekers Plot Our duo must find a item for Chairman Drek's whereabouts. Transcript Last time on Ratchet and Clank: The televison series, our duo went to find Clank's Mother.But, our duo was being attacked by the security. Now they head to Kalebo 3 to find something to help find Drek. Will they do it? Find out now on Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Part 1 Ratchet:We are approaching the Gadget Sector. There, we will find Kalebo 3. Clank:According to the map, we will be landing in 5,4,3,2,1... LAND! Ratchet:A tour is about to begin. Should we join? Clank:Fine. Test dummy:Welcome to the Gadgetron Site. Home to your weapons and gadgets and such everyone uses ever since 2367. Tourist:And that was about 3,000 years ago from today. Dummy:Correct. We are now celebrating 2,999 years of Gadgetron. Evil Racer:Can we get on with this flying train wreck? Ratchet:Hey look Clank, it's the guy who was back at Rilgar. Evil Racer:I'm glad to see you. I going to the annual Gadgetron race here. Test dummy:You can also sign up as a contestant for the race at the end of the tour. Now, let's go begin this tour! Meanwhile... Gadgetron CEO:NO! We have no super star on the Holovision to come! Not even the newest singing pop star, Courtney Gears! HelpDesk Girl:CEO! We found out that Secert Agent Clank is here! Gadgetron CEO:I know what to do! Let's test him and his lackey! HelpDesk Girl:I'll hire the blarg and security. Gadgetron CEO:GOOD! I'll go take my nap now. zzzzzzzzz... Part 2 Darla Gratch: Gadgetron Hall of Early Inventions has recently attacked due to the Gadgetron CEO testing Secret Agent Clank. We now go to see the action. Punch! Shoot! Blarg:AH! Clank:Look! A door closing! Maybe we can use the Swingshot. Swing! Ratchet:We made it! Darla:That ends the action. Darla Gratch, Channel 2 news. CEO:Ha, You guys are worthy to race! Evil Racer: Are you ready? Ratchet:Let's do this. Gadgetron CEO:Since we have a Holostar, we are going to have Secert Clank and Lacky Ratchet start halfway. Clank:Great. Evil Racer:Are we going? CEO:Yes. Let the race begin! By the way, the winner gets to advertise our new hoverboard. Ratchet:Now let's do this! Part 3 Racer annoucer:Ready set. GO! Vroom! 9 to 19 minutes of racingf later... Evil Racer:The finish line! CEO:BORING! I will turn this hoverboards into explodes! Press! BOOM! Evil Racer:Charge Boots! Charge! Clank:What are we going to do!? Ratchet throws a rock. Evil Racer: Woah! SKID! Evil Racer:I'm OK! Clank uses the Swingshot. Gadgetron CEO:YES! Our SuperStar os the winner! Tourist:YAY! Part 4 Holostar guy: Film in 5,4,3,2,1 ACTION! Clank:Yo dudes. For the freshest boards in the galaxy, check out the new XZ88, from Gadgetron! It's so hot, it's cool! Holostar guy: CUT! WRAP! Now I'll be seeing you again when Secert Agent Clank begins! "Steve":Um. Hello. Can I have your autograph. Ratchet:Wait a minute! Ratchet rips off "Steve"'s mustache Clank:Captain Qwark! Skid:He is like wanted! Skid's agent: I'm now calling the President. Qwark:Oh dear. Ratchet:Thanks for the help Skid and his agent. Skid's agent:No problem. I got a infobot from Drek acidenttally! The Infobot Chairman Drek: Our planet is completed, but there is no orbit for it. As we head to the orbit-Transmisson is weak now. I have a infobot on my shipFGEXNGgfghdxgdGgHhuyk! Back to normal Ratchet:Let's go. And so, our duo heads to the orbit that they would expect. Will they do what they now? Find out next time on Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Category:Episodes Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Fan Fiction